


Close To U

by reistanskts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Atsumu falling in love, Atsumu is the campus crush, Fluff, Getting Together, Kiyoomi falling in love, Kiyoomi with eye glasses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, That’ it! They love each other!, expect for oikawa and iwazumi, happy ending of course, they’re all photography major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reistanskts/pseuds/reistanskts
Summary: How many distances do you want just to be close to someone? How many smiles will you make just to see that someone only smiles at you and you alone? How many stolen glances will you make just to see them everyday? When in reality they are way beyond your reach.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru & Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Komori Motoya, Suna Rintarou & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 17





	Close To U

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m back!!!! With another Sakuatsu fic! Hehehe I’m inspired by another song again hahahaha and that is Close To You by Carpenters <3 
> 
> Again, enjoy reading everyone! <3

—————

Taking a deep breath, Kiyoomi sat on the vacant chair in the kitchen after his long shift at the coffee shop where he was doing his part-time job. He fixes his black wavy hair, his shirt and fixes her eye glasses and takes a deep breath again. After a long silence he heard someone talk at the kitchen’s door.

“Kiyo-chan, do you have a minute?” his manager said

Oikawa Tooru, his manager, motoya’s friend and the owner of the coffee shop that where he’s part-timing at. 

“Ah yes… Oikawa-san.” He immediately stood up and went to his manager.

“I’m sorry to disturb your break. But can you please extend your work time today?” Oikawa said with pleading eyes. “We’re really short on employees right now because most of them are on leave and there’s so many customers outside. Can you please stay until closing time, Kiyo-chan? You don’t have to worry about your salary, I will increase it! I promise!” He added, holding Kiyoomi’s hand and almost crying.

“Oikawa-san, relax.” Kiyoomi said with a little chuckle. “I don’t have anything to do in my apartment right now. So of course! I can stay and help.” He added. Kiyoomi really wants to laugh at his manager who doesn’t look like a manager right now because he’s panicking and almost crying.

“Thank you so much, Kiyo-chan! Oh My God! What am I going to do without you!?” Tooru said, wailing.

“You’re welcome, Oikawa-san. Now if you’ll excuse me. I should get going now.” Kiyoomi said . “Don’t want the customers to keep waiting.” He added with a small smile to his face and went outside.

—————

Kiyoomi is now in the locker room of the coffee shop. Fixing his jeans and his simple t-shirt, fixing his eye glasses again and getting his bag, closing his locker and ready to leave. Sighing deeply. I just want to lay on my bed right now, he thinks to himself. But he suddenly remembers that he must have to go to the grocery store and can’t help but groan a little.

“Thank you for your hard work, Kiyo-san!” His co-workers said with a bow.

“Thank you for your hard work.” Kiyoomi responded with a bow too and waved his hand a little

“Thank you for your hard work, Kiyo-chan!” Tooru said, smiling. 

Kiyoomi bows at him, smiling “Thank you for your hard work, Oikawa-san.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you in your apartment?” Oikawa said, already in his car. “I can drop you there because you’re on the same street with my boyfriend,” He added.

“It’s really okay, Oikawa-san.” He replied “I can manage and besides I will go buy some groceries right now. So really, thank you so much for the offer.” He added.

Sighing “Okay, if you say so.” Oikaw said “Just be careful, okay?” He added

“Yes sir! You too, Oikawa-san, be a responsible driver.” He said with a laugh

Oikawa laughs too, bids his goodbye again and drives to the street where Kiyoomi will go later. Grocery time!

—————

Kiyoomi, with a bag of his grocery is silently walking on the side of the street now, earphones on his ears and listening to his favorite song, Close To You by Carpenters. He’s smiling while walking and looking at the peaceful sea and the beautiful sunset. 

His apartment is only a walking distance to his working place and luckily it’s also a walking distance to the university where he is going to study. Every time he’s going to work he takes a 5 minutes stop to watch the peaceful sea, admiring the peace it brings within him. And every time he walks home after his work or going home after buying his groceries, he takes a 5 minutes stop again to watch the beautiful sunset, it amazes him every time he’s watching it. Looking like he was hypnotized by its beauty.

That’s why he took the course photography because he really loves to capture every moment like he’s seeing right now, capture every moment and make it a beautiful memories that he will forever going to look at and capture those candid moments of every person because he really thinks it’s really the purest thing he sees in his whole life. 

He thinks that maybe he gets this kind of passion and love for photography from his late father who also loves capturing nature, things, animals and people. He can’t help but smile, remembering what his father told him when he was 10 years old. His father was taking a picture of a squirrel that time while Kiyoomi was sitting on the stone chair looking at his father and not disturbing what he was doing while listening to the song Close To You that his father played. And as soon as he got the right angle the squirrel just ran as fast as it could and made his father groan in frustration but after that he just took a deep breath and just said.

“You know what, Kiyoomi? Sometimes,  
you don’t really have force to yourself if you don’t like it. If it frustrates you, you don’t have to force it and if it makes you sad, you don’t have to force yourself either.” He said, putting his camera on the grass, smiling at his son and humming to the song. “But you know what also my son, sometimes destiny will make its way to make those who frustrate you and make you sad…. get close to you and it will make you so happy.” He added, smiling fondly to his son.

Kiyoomi smiles again because at that moment the squirrel came back and his father got the best angle and the best picture with the cute squirrel in it. 

After reminiscing about the past with his father, he went down the rock stairs to go to the beach, one hand still occupied with his grocery bag and went to the sand beach to sit there for a moment enjoying the peace that the sea and the sun gave him.

He sat there for a minute, placing his grocery bag besides him, pausing the song and admiring the little waves. Sighing deeply, then closes his eyes and plays the song Close To You again. Every time he listens to the song, it really reminds him of his father so much. The camera, the squirrel, the park and the feelings he had felt that time for sure he will never forget. After a minute, Kiyoomi decided to hum the song while enjoying the peace and tranquillity the place gave him.

—————

“Why is this place so quiet?” Dammit! I’m not lost, am I?” said someone who is walking on the side of the street, hands placing on the railings. The said someone is still walking, trying to remember the direction of his apartment. “Damn!” he cursed again

He was about to call his brother when he heard a soft voice humming to a song. He’s afraid to look at the beach where the voice is coming from. He is just beside the street with just railings as barricades that he was walking, and the stone stairs will get you down to the beach. He thought ‘It might be a mermaid! Holyshit!.’ But curiosity is killing the cat, he slowly turns his head to where the voice is really at. 

And what appeared to him was a black with a soft curly hair blown by the wind to the east. He thought that maybe he was in some cliché movie because at the moment the world around him just stops from its moving and the urge to just hug him, hug him very tight makes his heart skip a beat. ‘Will be this considered…. love at first sight?’ He thinks to himself because apparently he can’t see the man’s face.

“He’s not a mermaid….” He whispers to himself. “And wow….even if he’s just humming…. his voice is so beautiful.” He murmured to himself, looking like a lovesick man

And before he could stop himself he was now slowly walking down the beach to look at the man’s face.

But it looks he was slapped by the face and woke up from this dream and he almost fell on the beach sand when he heard his brother calling at him.

“Atsumu! Oi Atsumu!” His brother shouts

“Damn it! Damn you Osamu!” Atsumu immediately went upstairs because he thinks the man is also startled by the voice of his fucking brother and also because of the reason that he might think that he’s a creep. He immediately went to his twin and pulled him along the streets with houses.

“W-What are ya doin’ idiot?!” Osamu, struggling to let go by his twin’s grip. “Atsumu! Fuck it! Let me go!” He added

But Atsumu’s hand flew immediately to his twin’s mouth and looked around him, panicking. Osamu tries to scream but Atsumu just pushes his hand even more on his twin’s mouth.

“Sssssshh….” Atsumu, gesturing his finger to shut him up, almost frustrated.

After a lot of struggling, Osamu just sighs and obliged, with brows furrowed because Atsumu is really being weird right now.

“Stay here! JUST. STAY. HERE!” Atsumu said, glaring at his twin who tries to move but stopped midway and stay back to his position 

Atsumu runs back to where the man is but this time he only puts his hands in the railings of the street and looks down to the beach, but to his disappointment the man is nowhere to be found. He searched for him but after a while he couldn’t find him and he guessed he left already. 

With a deep sigh, he went back to Osamu who just gave him a weird look. They’re now walking back to their apartment when Osamu decided to break the silence 

“Yer weird…. What happened to ya?” Osamu said, looking at his twin with eyebrows pinching together

“He looks serene and…. he looks beautiful even if I only saw his back….” Atsumu whispers, just enough for Osamu to hear the “he looks beautiful”

“Oi Tsumu! What are you talking about?” Osamu punched his shoulder 

And looks like Atsumu was back in reality and looked around him again and what he saw was his twin who looks at him unimpressed by his action

“W-What are ya lookin’ at?” Atsumu asked him, looking away

“Don’t give me that shit, Tsumu.” 

“What are you talkin’ about?” still avoiding his twin’s stare

And then Osamu sighed “Okay fine! If you don’t want to talk about it? Then don’t. I wont force ya. But please stop being weird ya really look more like an idiot!” 

“Oh shut yer trap,Samu!”

—————

When they got home, Osamu immediately went to the kitchen to make them dinner. While Atsumu goes to his bedroom.

As soon as Atsumu lay down on his bed, covering his eyes with his right arm, he sighed deeply, thinking of the man he saw earlier at the beach, thinking about those soft curly hair and thinking about his humming voice. He’s sure he knows what he was humming but he just can’t figure out the title of the song.

“Is this really possible? I only saw his back, I only heard him humming… but why? Why is my heart beating rapidly again just by thinking about him? Have I gone mad?” He said to himself. “Fuck! I want to see him again!” He added

—————

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad you made it this far :) thank you so much for reading! *cries in sakuatsu* *hugs you tight* I love you all so much! especially if your reading this, Jula, I just want to say, Thank you so much for inspiring by your beautiful comment :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated hehe
> 
> You can scream on my twitter too @skts_ssn :)


End file.
